


The Multiverse: World's Apart

by KallensBattalion



Series: Alternate Worlds [3]
Category: Code Geass, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Shoujo-ai, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallensBattalion/pseuds/KallensBattalion
Summary: Different worlds exist throughout the multiverse. Each one more different than the other. These are some of the ones that exist.Note: this fanfic is a series of one shots.





	The Multiverse: World's Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Earth's resistance on the verge of collapse, General Lelouch Vi Britannia uses the only weapon left in his arsenal: The Thought Elevator on Kaname Island to travel back in time in an attempt to stop Palpatine's rise to power. With the fate of the galaxy at stake, Lelouch forges a plan to create the Separatist Alliance in his own image and use it against Palpatine.

### Chapter Text

"Get down!"

Two more of my friends go down as blaster fire rains down on us from the wall of stormtroopers overwhelming our position. the stench of death is everywhere. The imperials found our base after a traitor sold us out for personal glory. Now all that is left of our base is nothing but slag. At least over half of us are dead, burnt chard corpses everywhere, the putrid stench fills the air. We've been fighting for what seems like hours, perhaps it has been... I have no idea. My mother, a master in the Force; one of the last of the old Jedi Order lies dead in front of us.

A gapping wound protrudes from her stomach. Her intestines strewn over the ground while a pool of blood pours out. Rage at my mother's death leaks from me like a sieve. My thoughts darken and grow like a wildfire. With my Lightsaber raised, humming a soft melody as the blade glows a dark green. In the blink of an eye I charge at the stormtroopers with fury and rage. In mere seconds I cut down several imperials as I zigzag, twirl, slash, stab and thrust. By the time I'm done: the wall of troopers are dead, several are decapitated many have limbs missing and so on. With our current enemy dead I sigh in relief, "All clear for now. Secure the Thought Elevator!"

One of my men salutes, "Understood General Kozuki."

I nod, "Good. This is our last chance to change everything. I've been studying the Thought Elevators for over a decade now and I still don't know everything. Someone tell Lelouch we're ready. Gino keep a look out for imperial reinforcements."

Gino nods grimly, "Understood Kallen."

Suddenly Anya runs up to us with fear in her eyes, "Kallen our scouts just reported in more enemy forces coming in fast."

My eyes widen in horror, "Shit!," I pull out my radio. "All forces retreat to the Thought Elevator NOW!"

A few minutes pass as affirmatives are radioed in. Five minutes later the core of the Black Knights are now standing at attention. Lelouch sighs in frustration, "Remember today's date: Date: January 1st, 2047 or alternatively using the Galactic Empire's: January 1st, 4 ABY. For today we use the Thought Elevator to travel back in time to prevent the rise of the Empire. The Caretaker of Spacetime stands with us. We shall go forth into the into the past before the Clone Wars started. We will change the fate of our entire galaxy. In order to do this we must create the Confederacy of Independent Systems in our own image. The original CIS was nothing but a smokescreen for Palpatine's true rise to power! however if we play our cards right we can turn the CIS into a force for good."

I nod in agreement before taking over, "The time has come comrades for Operation Skyfall to begin. Now move before the Empire gets here!"

With grim determination Lelouch growls, "The imperials are closing in. C.C. it's time."

C.C. nods. Several more minutes go by before C.C. opens the door to the Thought Elevator. Before we enter C's World the last sounds I here are the ATAT's bombardment of the outer garrison to the cave.

* * *

Once we're safely in C's World it doesn't take us long before we reach the top of the platform. It is here we met D.S herself. Upon seeing us she smirks, "Finally your here. The Empire has destroyed the equilibrium of this world. This is something no longer tolerable to us. All of you have proven yourselves capable of the path set before you. Now is the time to eliminate the threat before it can affect this planet. After you leave this place your all on your own. You will be sent back to the Invasion of Naboo in 32BBY or to use Earth's calendar 2017.

The idea is to try to stop Count Dooku from joining Palpatine. Even we don't know all the details but what we do know is that Qui-Gon Jinn's assassination at the hands Darth Maul combined with Palpatine's manipulations are major factors that cause Dooku to fall to the dark side and ultimately join Palpatine. If you can get Dooku on your side you can use his connections to stop Palpatine. To help you further We have decided to send two people whom are already dead in this timeline but are well and alive in 2017: Kaguya Sumeragi, Taizō Kirihara, and Jedi Master Naomi Kozuki. As they are apart of C's World now they will be made aware of this conversation before being sent back in time with you. Now prepare yourselves for your journey."

All of us briefly glance at each other before wordlessly nodding in silent agreement. D.S smiles softly before a bright light envelopes everyone (including me), then darkness.

* * *

The undeniable truth is that history is written by the victors. However what if you can rewrite history? Anyway once we were sent back in time we began to alter events as they came about. At first it was tough but it got a little easier. The first thing we did was alter the Invasion of Naboo to some extent. Slipping aboard the ship both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's was a bitch however I managed to accomplish the task. Unfortunately Qui-Gon caught me, however I was fortunate enough to be caught after we jumped into hyperspace. In the original timeline I would always see Qui-Gon watching the younglings train to become full Jedi. The first time I ever saw Qui-Gon was when I was eight years old.

At first I was timid about approaching him but as time went on I finally worked up the courage one week later. Our first meeting was pleasant to say the least. Ever after this he would come visit me when he had free time. When Qui-Gon died at the hands of Maul I was livid and almost turned to the Dark Side however Lelouch, Shirley, Gino, Nunnally, mother, Milly and Rivalz stopped me. Anyway now that I have a chance to save my mentor, friend and father figure I will do whatever it takes. When Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan confronted me I automatically told him and Obi-Wan everything. Obi-Wan didn't believe me however Qui-Gon listened to my story with rapt attention. By the time I finished, a grim look beset his kindly features. He told me he needed some time to contemplate things. Obi-Wan on the other hand sat in his chair grimly. Face drained of color, hands shaking. Finally he asked me if I was joking. With a single glare Obi-Wan's eyed widen before quickly regaining control.

After this we travel to Naboo to defeat the Trade Federation. For the most part The Naboo Crisis occurs the same as in the original timeline however Qui-Gon survives and Maul is killed. Palpatine unfortunately still becomes High Chancellor. The next course of action I take is to get in contact with the rest of the time travelers (besides Shirley, Rivalz, Gino, Anya, mother, Nunnally and Milly (Whom are already at the Jedi temple seeing as they are Jedi). It takes me awhile to get Tohdoh and his Four Holy Swords along with Taizō Kirihara, Kaguya Sumeragi, Rakshata Chawla, Sophie Wood, Cornelia li Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia, Marrybell mel Britannia and her Glinda Knights,

Li Xingke, C.C., Akito Hyuga, Ryo Sayama, Ayano Kosaka, Yukiya Naruse, Leila Malcal, Oscar Hamel, Sophie Randle, Claus Warwick, Joe Wise, Anna Clément, Hilda Fagan, Chloe Winkel, Sarah Danes, Ferilli Wardlow, Olivia Lowell, Kate Novak, Jiang Lihua, Lloyd Asplund, Cécile Croomy, Claire li Britannia, Andreas Darlton, Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Monica Kruszewski, Nonette Enneagram, Kaname Ohgi, Shinichirō Tamaki, Naomi Inoue, Toru Yoshida, Kento Sugiyama, Yoshitaka Minami, Sayoko Shinozaki, Diethard Ried, Ayame Futaba, Minase Mutsuki and Ichijiku Hinata together to start the next phase.

At this point we began stealthily putting Operation Skyfall into action. Over time we managed to build up a following by establishing the Black Knights and fight corruption, poverty, disease etc. This grabbed Dooku's attention. Later Dooku approached Lelouch about his ideals and actions. After a long conversation both men struck a deal: The Black Knights will help his people of Serenno and in return Dooku would pledge his support to our cause. With Dooku's support we did exactly as Lelouch pledged to do for Serenno's people. As Serenno's living standards improved the more support Dooku gave us. Ultimately we managed to sway him to our side.

Of course other star systems saw how the Black Knights improved Serenno's living standards. This garnered the Black Knights massive support from hundreds of planets then thousands. Over time we managed to sway my father George Stadtfeld, Poggle the Lesser, Wat Tambor, Shu Mai, San Hill, Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, Po Nudo and Lott Dod to our side. Then on January 18th, 22 BBY (or to use Earth's calendar January 18th, 2022 AD) we took control of a HoloNet relay station on Raxus Prime. Then both Dooku and Lelouch used it to expose the Republic's ineffectiveness by broadcasting the multitude of hypocrisies, various corrupt Politicians, illegal business deals, etc. to the Galaxy. After this both Lelouch and Dooku declared the formation of the Confederacy of Independent Systems with it's capital on Geonosis.

After this we orchestrated Poggle the Lesser, Wat Tambor, Shu Mai, San Hill, Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, Po Nudo, Lott Dod and Dooku's assassinations as well as managing to successfully pin the murders on the corrupt Terran (Earth) Senator Guinevere Su Britannia. With this move a schism is formed between the Galactic Republic on one side and on the other side the Trade Federation, Techno Union, InterGalactic Banking Clan, Commerce Guild, Geonosia as well as Dooku's supporters. This crisis official is called the Great Schism.

After this Lelouch took over the CIS as both the Head of State and Government without bloodshed. Enraged at the Republic for it's "crimes" along with promises of revenge by Lelouch; the Trade Federation, Techno Union, InterGalactic Banking Clan, Serenno (as well as Dooku's supporters on other worlds), Commerce Guild and Geonosia swear allegiance to the CIS. Now it's July 1st, 22 BBY, the Galaxy is now split between those loyal to the Republic and those who wish for freedom from a corrupt, hypocritical and ineffective inept state. With war soon to break out I along with several others have been sent to Coruscant to meet with the Galactic Senate to discuss a peaceful solution to the Crisis. However our first order of business before meeting with them is to meet Senator Padmé Amidala on Naboo. I wonder how Padmé will take the news that I'm a separatist?


End file.
